Sobre Faldas y Sueños
by Rerum Ael
Summary: Todo inició por aquel sueño de las minifaldas, y ahora, la forma en que la cara de su teniente pasó de su color usual a un rojo más vivo que cualquiera de las llamas que él creaba, lo hizo sentirse el hombre más dichoso del continente de Amestris. [ Two Shot ] [ Roy x Riza ] [ Royai ] [ OU ] [ Arakawaverse ]
1. Sobre Faldas y Sueños

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Hoy me levanté con ganas de Royai. **D:** Esta historia se ubica en canon luego de la finalización de la historia en el manga/anime. Espero les guste. **NwN/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **Sobre Faldas y Sueños**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La oficina estaba calurosa y tal vez por eso surgió el tema.

 _Fuese como fuese, el tema estaba sobre la mesa._

― **¿Las minifaldas, eh...?** ―Mustang soltó un suspiro―. **Es verdad que dije que mandaría a acortar el largo de las faldas cuando escalase más puestos y que las haría de uso obligatorio para todas mis subordinadas, pero ese Mustang es diferente al de ahora** ―declaró solemne y ante tal declaración, sus subordinados ―los nuevos y los viejos― dejaron muy en claro que no le creían nada de lo dicho con solo la expresión de sus rostros―. **¡Hey!** ―los señaló indignado con la pluma en su mano―. **¿Acaso no me creen?**

― **De seguro está esperando escalar un puesto más para acortar también las blusas** ―dijo Breda y todos los demás asintieron.

― **Un pervertido sigue siendo un pervertido** ―declaró Havoc―. **Y los que son de la clase del** **General** **nunca dejan de lado sus sueños y metas, y eso lo sé porque si fuese de los que se rinden tan fácil, no estaríamos aquí y yo no estaría de pie.**

― **¡Hey! No confundan mis sueños ni mis metas con esas otras cosas** ―volvió a quejarse Mustang, hasta hacía un momento estaba concentrado en sus papeles, pero ahora se había hecho hacia atrás en la silla como si no tuviese que revisar cientos de planes y formularios más, el puesto que ahora tenía le brindaba más deberes que privilegios.

― **¿Las minifaldas obligatorias son más importantes que el plan de construcción de más escuelas de alquimia,** _ **General**_ **?** **O eso asumo ya que dejó de revisar el proyecto frente a usted para discutir sobre ellas** ―la mujer que entraba a la oficina con más papeles en los brazos le miró con seriedad―. **La verdad preferiría que cuando esté en este lugar se limitase a ejercer sus deberes para realizar la visión que tiene para esta nación y deje esas metas lujuriosas para su tiempo libre, General** ―Mustang, en un gesto inusualmente infantil, infló un poco las mejillas mientras los demás se reían a sus costillas.

― **Nunca tengo tiempo libre,** **Teniente** **Hawkeye.**

― **Quizá se deba a que en lugar de estar trabajando en la oficina, se la pasa imaginando cómo realizar las metas avenidas de sus deseos más bajos** ―la mujer dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, los otros rieron de nuevo al ver la cara de su jefe, pero cuando la rubia los hizo objetivo de su mirada las risas se congelaron en sus gargantas―. **Y eso va también para ustedes, creo recordar que deberían estar cumpliendo otras obligaciones y no aquí distrayendo al** **General** ―los hombres bajaron la mirada avergonzados y ese fue el turno de Mustang de reír, a diferencia de ellos, él ―muy secretamente― disfrutaba de las regañinas de Hawkeye.

 _Para él eran como latigazos de cariño._

― **Ya oyeron a** _ **mi**_ **Teniente, no pierdan el tiempo en causas perdidas, no se hable más de acortar el largo de las faldas de mis subordinadas** ―siempre disfrutaba usando ese _"mi"_ camuflado―. **Así que de pie, firmes, saluden, marchen y fuera** ―en medio de suspiros todos sus subordinados acataron las ordenes ante la atenta mirada de la Teniente. Esa mirada de águila de la que todos sabían era la _Reina_ del General, no solo era temida por la severidad que mostraba, sino también por lo peligrosa que era si se acompañaba con algún arma.

No por nada era la mano derecha del alquimista de fuego.

 _Y no por nada era la única persona que lo podía controlar._

― **No me sorprende que no haya hecho ni la mitad del trabajo que debería de ya estar listo a esta hora** ―comenzó la mujer apenas la puerta de la oficina se cerró y quedaron a solas―, **pero sí me sorprende su apatía ante el tema de las faldas y su largo.**

― **Bueno, como les dije a los chicos** ―Mustang tomó uno de los nuevos papeles, lo leyó y lo firmó―, **el Mustang de ahora no es el mismo Mustang de antes.**

― **Eso es verdad** ―asintió la Teniente―, **en algunos aspectos.**

― **¿En algunos?** ―Mustang dejó un papel de lado y la observó, Riza no podía evitar agradecer el que él recuperase su vista cada vez que la observaba de esa manera―. **¿En cuáles?**

― **Por ejemplo, en que ahora termina el trabajo de una semana en dos** ―permitió que una pequeña sonrisa resbalase en sus labios―, **antes tomaba más de un mes. Eso es una muestra de que ahora es más determinado y aplicado.**

Mustang no pudo evitar reír.

Si quería alguna respuesta más precisa de la Teniente se la tenía que hacer tan directa a como era su puntería.

Y aún no estaba seguro de querer hacer las preguntas que quería hacer.

 _O mejor dicho, no quería recibir las respuestas que estaba seguro que recibiría._

― **Y además** ―continuó ella mientras revisaba una de las carpetas que su superior ya había finalizado de revisar y firmar―, **parece que está madurando y se dio cuenta que el largo de las faldas de sus subordinadas no es un tema que deba ser discutido por respeto a ellas, y si puedo ser sincera, ese ha sido uno de sus mayores avances en estos años.**

― **¿Ah, sí?** ―alzó una ceja y dejó la pluma de lado―. **¿Por qué cree eso? ¿Sabe que una de las cosas que más lamenté al perder la vista fue mi incapacidad para deleitarme en las bellezas de la naturaleza y sus creaciones?**

― **Y por eso digo que ha madurado, antes se lamentaba y ahora deja la oportunidad de las minifaldas pasar.**

― **¿Acaso no quiere que vea las piernas de otras mujeres,** _ **Teniente**_ **?** ―apuntó con tono pícaro, esperando el enojo de la teniente en cualquier comento.

 _Se veía tan bonita cuando le fruncía el ceño y se apenaba._

Espero atento su reacción esperada.

― **Exacto** ―respondió ella, ni un ápice de su expresión cambió y eso lo descolocó.

― **¿Exacto?**

― **Sí, exacto** ―repitió ella estoica.

― **Pensé que...** ―comenzó pero negó con la cabeza, no le iba a decir que esperaba otra reacción de ella porque eso sería admitir que estaba decepcionado―. **Olvídelo.**

― **Como ordene** ―respondió formal y le colocó un folder en frente―. **Le faltó una firma aquí.**

― **Es verdad** ―soltó un suspiro, de verdad que se sentía decepcionado de la falta de reacción de _su_ teniente―. **Creo que fue cuando empezamos a hablar de las minifaldas.**

― **Y es por eso que le digo que dejar ese tema zanjado es uno de los mayores avances que ha tenido usted. Las minifaldas revoleteando por los cuarteles solo lo distraerían más** ―Mustang le miró curioso.

― **¿Es por eso que dice que has dicho** _ **"exacto"**_ **?**

― **Afirmativo** ―contestó ella y él sonrió, tal vez dentro de todo si había un poco de celos en ella.

 _«¿De verdad habrán celos?»_ se preguntó a sí mismo y en ese momento una pequeña llama de travesura se prendió en él.

― **Teniente** ―dijo, la mirada tranquila de ella hizo que la pequeña llama de travesura se transformase en un incendio, le encantaba causar que su teniente perdiera el control sobre su usual templado ser; después de todo, como buen alquimista de fuego, el preferiría el ardor de una llama a la estoicidad de una placa de hielo―, **¿quiere saber por qué deseché el tema de las minifaldas?**

― **¿Tiene que ver con algún otro objetivo lleno de su perversión?**

― **¡No!** ―reclamó casi ofendido―. **¿¡Qué imagen tiene de mí!?**

― **Insultar a un superior es una falta grave según el código de conducta así que no responderé esa pregunta, General** ―lo dijo con seriedad pero Mustang la conocía mejor que nadie y no se le pasó por alto la diversión en el tono de voz de Hawkeye.

― **Y pensar que piensa tan mal de mí que decirlo lo considera digno de ser tomado como falta grave** ―negó con la cabeza―. **¡Y yo que pensé que permanecía a mi lado por la imagen integra que tenía de mí!** ―esa última frase apenas y la pudo terminar sin reír.

 _Ni él mismo se la creía._

― **Pero** ―continuó con gesto indignado―, **a pesar de ese insulto disfrazado de cortesía del que acabo de ser víctima, le diré la razón de mi decisión de no tratar más el tema de las minifaldas.**

― **Como usted desee, General, pero primero revise esta carpeta.**

El militar asintió y revisó, cuando por fin firmó, continuó.

― **La razón principal es que eso afectaría a todas mis subordinadas, usted incluida** ―observó su expresión, pero ella no le reveló nada.

― **¿Así que lo ha hecho por consideración a mi persona?**

― **No, más bien, consideración hacía mí mismo** ―Hawkeye alzó una ceja esperando una mayor explicación―. **Tener que verla a usted en minifalda todos los días es algo que preferiría evitar a toda costa** ―dentro de la teniente algo se agitó con algo de malestar al escucharlo, ella sabía que no era muy llamativa como mujer, pero jamás pensó que a ese punto.

 _No pudo evitar la pregunta que brotó de ella._

― **¿Mi persona en minifalda le causaría alguna molestia?**

― **Pero por supuesto que no** ―ella le miró confusa.

― **¿Entonces a qué se refiere?** ―una pequeña sensación de molestia escapó de su tono y Mustang casi no aguantó su sonrisa de diversión.

― **Me refiero, obviamente, a la distracción.**

― **¿Qué distracción?** ―la confusión en el rostro de ella era tanta que Mustang supo que era hora del jaque mate.

― **Quiero decir que en esta etapa de mi vida cualquier otra de mis subordinadas en minifalda no sería problema para mí, pero en cambio** ―dejó de lado todo en el escritorio y la observó detenidamente de arriba abajo―, **usted en mini falda no me dejaría concentrar en nada... solo imaginarla es suficiente para distraerme** ―su sonrisa se torció con una especie de deleite travieso―. **Y en especial en las noches frías.**

La forma en que la cara de su teniente pasó de su color usual a un rojo más vivo que cualquiera de las llamas que él creaba, lo hizo sentirse el hombre más dichoso del continente de Amestris.

― **Us-usted...** ―incapaz de crear una frase coherente debido a lo que sintió al escucharlo decir eso, la teniente de la cara roja le pegó con un folder en la cabeza.

― **¡Auch! ¿Está acaso usted atacando a su superior?**

― **Cu-cuando...** ―la mujer lo golpeó de nuevo y respiró hondo para calmarse―. **Cuando un tonto habla dormido se le debe de despertar...**

― **¿Y ahora me insulta?** ―dijo aguantando la risa, por más que ella trataba de serenarse el color de sus mejillas seguía encendido.

― **Us-usted... ¡Solo trabaje!** ―dejó caer con fuerza el folder en sus manos sobre el escritorio del General y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, necesitaba aire fresco y tiempo para convencerse de que el General Mustang solo le había dicho eso para desquitarse de su insulto camuflado.

 _¡De verdad debía controlar ese corazón que se le había acelerado!_

― **Teniente Hawkeye** ―la mujer trató de ignorar el llamado pero su estricta formación militar se lo impidió, así que se volteó luego de respirar hondo.

― **¿Se le ofrece alguna cosa, General?** ―apretando los puños, preguntó.

― **Usted sabe que tengo muchos sueños y metas ahora** ―ella asintió―, **y** **desde que recuperé la vista decidí no dejar que algo me nublase el camino a ellos** ―dijo, mirándola sorprendentemente serio―, **y aunque el primordial de esos sueños abarca más que mi campo de visión, uno de los principales lo tengo en frente, justo como en el día en que recuperé la visión** ―recordó el día en que la luz volvió a llenar su vida y lo primero que sus ojos curados vieron fue el rostro aliviado y alegre de su teniente y reina― **aunque por muchos años estuviste a mis espaldas, protegiéndome,** _ **Riza**_ **...**

 _Ni él supo de donde había sacado el valor para decir algo así._

Lo que sí supo fue que sintió una esperanza creciente cuando la teniente solo se retiró luego de una silenciosa reverencia con la cabeza.

 _Ella le había entendido._

Lo sabía por sus mejillas rojas, pero más por sus ojos conmovidos y un sentimiento de algo más.

 _Y además, había algo aún mejor que eso._

Ella no le había rechazado tajantemente, como él imaginó que pasaría.

 _...Sus sueños se materializarían, y esperaba que todo sucediese junto a ella..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar escribiendo a los fanfickers.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas De Autora** **:**

Estos dos son tan perfectos el uno para el otro, los adoro tanto. *w*)9 El General llamándola a ella Riza es una de mis cosas favoritas de imaginar entre ellos, y por supuesto, solo por ella el General dejaría de lado las minifaldas. xDDD Cualquier duda pueden dejarla en los comentarios. Espero les gustase. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Mil gracias por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Sobre Bailes y Vestidos

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Había subido este one shot antes pero lo borré luego de un par de semanas ya que, bueno... al parecer a nadie le había gustado, **xd** pero bueno, alguien que aprecio mucho me pidió que lo resubiese, así que lo subo ahora como conti, espero que disfruten de esta historia, probablemente la última vez que escriba de esta pareja. NwN Mil gracias por leer y los reviews son muy bienvenidos. QwQ

* * *

 **Disclaimer I** **:** FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.

 **Disclaimer II** : La imagen de la portada pertenece a **Meoisis2**.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sobre Bailes y Vestidos...  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Candelabros dorados, copas llenas y personas riendo.

 _Todo eso y más observaba desde su estratégica posición en una esquina semi oculta del enorme salón_.

La teniente Hawkeye había asistido a muchas de esas fiestas y celebraciones elegantes ya que ella era la mano derecha y guarda espaldas de un hombre importante como lo era el Coronel Mustang.

 _De verdad que esta, en teoría, era otra gala más a la que asistía._

Claro, si no se tenía en cuenta que por primera vez en más de quince años no asistía a la gala en uniforme, sino como civil.

 _No como guardiana, sino como invitada._

La Teniente Hawkeye ―mejor dicho, Riza―, acomodó por centésima vez el largo y delicado chal negro que cubría sus hombros, pero en especial, su espalda.

Suspiró una vez más.

El día en que el Führer Grumman los mandó a llamar no esperaba que fuese solo para extenderles la invitación a la celebración de uno más de sus logros al lograr un nuevo tratado de paz, no mucho menos esperaba que se empeñarse tanto en dejar claro que ella estaba invitada a asistir, no como la mano derecha ni guardaespaldas de Roy Mustang, ni como Teniente de la milicia, sino como lo que era, su nieta.

 _En teoría, una elegante joven dama._

Y ese mismo día la cuestión había empeorado, pues la Teniente, aunque ropa de civil y femenina tenía y no tenía ningún problema con ese tipo de cosas, un vestido de gala no estaba entre sus pertenencias, por eso le pidió a su amiga Rebecca que le ayudase a comprar uno ya que ella entre sus tantas obligaciones ―especialmente en la actual época de exámenes de alquimistas en la que estaban―, no tenía tiempo para salir de compras. Riza de verdad confiaba en el gusto de su mejor amiga, y Rebecca demostró ser digna de su confianza cuando llegando al hotel donde se realizaría la celebración después de dos largos días de trabajo sin descanso, la tomó del brazo, la encerró en la habitación que como huésped de honor de su abuelo le habían asignado, le mostró el hermoso y sobrio vestido negro de largas mangas extendido impecable sobre la cama mientras le ordenaba ir a bañarse porque se le hacía tarde.

 _Ella obedeció sin chistar._

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en nada más que vapor y la fragancia de la lavanda y el jazmín del jabón y el champú, se detuvo un momento para observar la delicadeza de los detalles de encaje en el vestido, deleitarse con la suavidad de la seda, y controlar la pequeña emoción que empezó a surgir al pensar en cómo se vería en ella, y en qué pensarían al verla en tal atuendo.

 _Y en especial la opinión de cierta persona._

Cuando por fin decidió que era hora de averiguarlo se terminó de secar bien, se colocó la ropa interior indicada para un vestido elegante que se había encargado de comprar por sí misma ―porque eso sí no podía delegárselo a la atrevida de su amiga― y tomó el vestido, volteándolo para bajar el cierre, y fue en ese momento que toda su ilusión anterior se vino abajo.

Ella no podía usar eso.

 _Jamás_.

Tragándose la decepción, Riza se colocó de nuevo su uniforme y salió de la habitación dispuesta a conseguir otro atuendo en la misma tienda del hotel, pero para su desgracia no encontró ningún vestido apropiado, ni para el evento ni para ella, y por tanto se sintió bastante aliviada cuando encontró ese chal negro que ahora volvía acomodar por centésima primera vez desde que comenzó la velada.

 _Aunque a decir verdad, ese chal negro no combinaba nada con el estilo del vestido._

― **¿Sería inapropiado pedirle su mano para la próxima pieza?** ―el susurro a su lado la tomó desprevenida pero fue capaz de detener su reflejo de atacar y someter al hombre que osaba tomarla por sorpresa.

Y de eso, solo era capaz _él_.

― **Lo sería. Soy su subordinada, Coronel** ―respondió con seriedad, reacomodándose por centésima segunda vez el chal en sus hombros.

― **¿De verdad?** ―le miró falsamente preocupado―. **He bailado con varias de mis subordinadas aquí presentes y no he recibido ni una sola mirada de reproche por eso.**

― **He visto que lo ha hecho** ―dijo volteándose un poco para observarlo de frente―, **y sí, tal vez no ha recibido miradas de reproche de los otros altos mandos, pero le aseguro que más de una de esas hermosas damas le ha mirado con reproche cada vez que ha cambiado de pareja.**

― **Vaya** ―soltó un suspiro―. **No lo he notado.**

― **Pues ahora ya lo sabe, ahora tenga más precaución con su coqueteo** ―el regaño en su voz fue inevitable.

Un regaño que le dio como su teniente, como su guardaespaldas.

 _Y como Riza._

― **No estoy coqueteando, es simple cortesía** ―se defendió con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que de verdad no sentía culpa alguna de causar conflictos entre los corazones de las damas que lo admiraban, algo de lo que ella no podía culparlas pues el hombre en cuestión se veía absurdamente apuesto esa noche, Madame Christmas se había encargado de conseguirle ese traje negro que portaba a la perfección y la señora no se había equivocado en escoger ninguna de las piezas que lo conformaban.

 _Definitivamente se veía perfecto en él._

― **Estoy segura de que ellas no lo ven de esa manera.**

― **¿No? ¿Cree que de verdad lo ven como cortejo y coqueteo?** ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla luego de que ella asintió―. **¿Y eso le resulta molesto a usted por qué está... ?** ―dejó la pregunta en el aire pero la sonrisa traviesa que le dirigió lo dijo todo.

 _¿¡Acaso la estaba llamando celosa!?_

Se reacomodó el chal por centésima tercera vez antes de responder.

― **Porque yo estoy preocupada de la imagen política que debe de dar** ―improvisó―, **le recuerdo que muchas de las damas a las que ilusiona son piezas importantes de su escalera, y otras son hijas, hermanas e incluso esposas de piezas mayores.**

― **¡Oh!** ―volvió a llevarse la mano a la barbilla―. **Ya veo que tiene razón** ―Hawkeye suspiró de alivio por dentro al haber improvisado tan bien―. **¿Pero acaso si las rechazo no considerarían eso también una ofensa? ¿Lo imagina?** ―continuó dramático―. **¡Sería una tragedia! Ninguna de mis llamas quema más que la ira de una mujer ofendida. Me niego a correr tal riesgo.**

La Teniente lo intentó pero no pudo evitar reír.

 _El Coronel era un descarado, pero era un descarado divertido._

― **Supongo que es mejor no arriesgarnos** ―finalmente lo dejó salirse con la suya―. **Y lo mejor entonces sería que vuelva a la pista de baile, varias mujeres ya lo miran impacientes.**

― **Usted siempre tan observadora** ―le sonrió, en tanto para aprovechaba para observar lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido que abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo y hacia resplandecer por el contraste su piel y su cabello dorado, la única razón de que no hubiese ido a por ella antes, había sido todo el protocolo que; como al ser Coronel, debía apegarse y cumplirlo, de lo contrario en toda la noche no habría dejado de estar al lado de ella―, **pero necesito un consejo más.**

Su teniente alzó una ceja y luego le hizo un gesto para que continuase.

― **¿Si no bailo con una de las jóvenes damas más importantes del salón y sí con las demás, sería mal visto? ¿Sería una ofensa para la familia de ella?**

― **Por supuesto que lo sería.**

― **Entonces** ―Mustang extendió su mano con total cortesía―, **tendrá que aceptar bailar conmigo...**

La rubia mujer le miró con total confusión.

― **¿Pero... qué?**

― **Usted misma lo dijo, no puedo simplemente no bailar con la joven dama más importante del salón** ―al verla todavía confusa, agregó―. **¿Quién sino la nieta preferida de nuestro amado Führer es la mujer más importante?**

Sonrió victorioso cuando ella entendió la trampa en la que había caído.

― **Es usted imposible** ―ella negó con la cabeza intentando no sonrojarse.

― **En eso debo de estar en desacuerdo también, ya que estoy enfrente suyo, soy posible** ―le extendió de nuevo la mano, esta vez su sonrisa parecía un poco, tan solo un poco tímida y ansiosa, y eso hizo que la mujer decidiese a aceptar su propuesta.

 _Colocó su mano sobre la de él._

La emoción que había perdido cuando vio por completo el vestido comenzó a llenarla de nuevo mientras se dirigían a la pista de baile bajo los más grandes y dorados candelabros encendidos con cientos de velas, los violines acariciaron sus oídos con la suntuosidad del terciopelo, y la alfombra bajo sus pies parecía convertirse en algo más suave.

«Como nubes...» pensó, y de inmediato se golpeó mentalmente por llenarse la cabeza de tales cosas.

― **Parece que tenemos que esperar un poco** ―su acompañante se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la pista de baile en la que varias parejas más aguardaban su turno para unirse a las que ya bailaban al ritmo de la música de cuerdas.

Pasaron una, dos, tres piezas.

 _Hasta que por fin fue el momento._

Riza estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar cada uno de los pasos que le habían enseñado hacía mucho y no acabar avergonzando al actual Führer, su abuelo, y al futuro Führer, su actual coronel.

 _Roy Mustang._

― **Nuestro turno...** ―lo escuchó decir, y sintió la emoción crecer, la mano de él dejó la de ella para tocar su hombro y luego bajó por su brazo, ella dio un paso, volteándose a él, colocando una mano en el hombro de él, parejas pasaron al lado suyo mientras otras parejas salían de la pista, rodeados de personas estaban pero ambos sentían que solamente ellos dos existían, la mano de Roy bajó a su cintura, justo a la altura del fajón dorado que adornaba su vestido; pero luego, con una sonrisa traviesa la bajó un poco más, ella negó con el ceño fruncido y tomó la mano de su coronel y la subió hasta su media espalda, su tacto cálido contra la piel de su espalda bajo su chal la hizo estremecerse.

 _Y luego horrorizarse._

Se alejó de él, dio un paso atrás, se acomodó el chal y dejó la pista.

Roy observó las yemas de sus dedos con culpa en la mirada.

 _No bailó más en esa gala._

Nadie más notó lo sucedido, y aunque lo hubiesen notado no lo habrían entendido, lo que había pasado era algo que solo ellos dos comprendían, era un secreto que compartían, un secreto que así como los había unido, también los mantenía separados.

 _Algo que de verdad él no quería._

Por eso cuando observó a su Teniente levantarse de la mesa luego de la cena y del brindis, se acercó a ella, fingiendo estar mareado por las burbujas de la champaña que con tanta bondad habían servido en toda la noche.

― **Teniente** ―le dijo para bajar sus defensas al usar el trato formal, preguntándose si lo que le había dicho aquel día en la oficina era la razón por su alejamiento―, **podría acompañarme, no me siento bien...**

Ella se hubiese negado de estar a solas, pero en ese momento tres personas importantes conversaban con ella y él sabía que Hawkeye jamás le haría un desplante frente a ellos que eran escalones para lograr el sueño por el que habían luchado y por el que tantas personas habían dado su vida y mucho más que eso.

― **A la orden, Coronel** ―la mujer se colocó en posición de firme y luego de que él recibió felicitaciones por sus logros por las tres personas que estaban junto a ella, se encaminaron fuera del gran salón como muchos otros invitados que daban la velada por terminada, en ese momento Breda, Ross, Rebecca y un par de invitados más se les acercaron, más emocionados y desinhibidos de lo que deberían, lo que indicaba que ellos sí que habían disfrutado de la champaña gratis de la velada.

― **¡Rrrrrriiiiiiiiza!** ―dijo Rebecca con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol y el escote de su atrevido vestido peligrosamente bajo―. **¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Vamos a celebrar toda la noche!** ―se acercó a ella a susurrarle algo pero todos pudieron escucharla―. **¡Creo que hoy si encuentro marido...!** ―uno de los hombres de los que Riza no conocía el nombre se sonrojó―. **¿No quieres probar suerte?** ―le cerró un ojo.

― **La teniente tiene trabajo por la mañana** ―respondió Roy antes de que ella pudiese responder, no iba a dejar que la Rebecca alcoholizada pervirtiese a su Teniente.

― **¡Hey!** ―Rebecca le miró con el ceño fruncido―. **Déjala disfrutar, no es tu esclava** , **tirano** ―la joven de cabellera oscura se abrazó con fuerza contra Riza, con su cabeza en los pechos de la Teniente, claramente en una venganza contra él y Mustang no pudo más que sentir envidia.

― **No es mi esclava** ―la tomó del brazo y la separó un poco―, **pero es** _ **MI**_ **teniente...**

― **¡Oh, tonterías! ¡Vaaaaamos, Riza! ¡Ven con nosotros!**

― **Yo...** ―la rubia negó, no solo porque de verdad tenía mucho trabajo en la mañana debido a los exámenes de alquimistas, sino porque de verdad quería que ese día terminara―, **lo siento, pero debo negarme.**

La joven morena infló las mejillas, el joven de azabache sonrió victorioso.

― **¡Aburrida!** ―le dijo enfurruñada―. **Como quieras...** ―se dio la vuelta pero luego volteó de nuevo hacia Riza―. **Pero ya que no vas a salir, préstame esto, hace frío** ―antes de que Hawkeye pudiese reaccionar, su amiga le había quitado el chal de los hombros y se lo había colocado ella mientras salía del hotel.

 _Riza Hawkeye nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desnuda y expuesta como en ese momento._

Su voz no quiso abandonar su garganta para decirle a ella que se lo devolviera y sus brazos se movieron solos para abrazarse a sí misma aún a sabiendas que ni así podía cubrir las marcas en su espalda, ninguna de ellas, ni el tatuaje, ni el secreto, ni las cicatrices.

Todos podían ver en ese momento lo que ella quería ocultar de su pasado, de su debilidad, de su vergüenza y de lo que ella consideraba su pecado.

― **Que maleducada...** ―tela cálida abrigó sus hombros y espalda y el aroma del Coronel llenó sus sentidos―, **mira que ese atrevimiento pudo haber hecho que** _ **mi**_ **Teniente se resfriara...** ―el peso del brazo del coronel sobre sus hombros mientras se encaminaban a uno de los pasillos mandó una ola de calma a su mente que la hizo entender que nadie había visto nada.

Él la había protegido.

 _Él había guardado sus espaldas._

― **Llegamos...** ―dijo él luego de un largo rato de solo pasos y silencio, deteniéndose junto a una puerta, Hawkeye notó que estaba solo a un par de la de ella―, **gracias por acompañarme, Teniente.**

Ella asintió, llevó sus manos a la solapa de la chaqueta del traje que él había puesto en sus hombros y dudó allí en si quitársela para devolvérsela.

 _De verdad no quería dejar esa calidez._

― **Puede dármela mañana...** ―le dijo él, con suavidad.

Ella volvió a asentir.

― **Descanse, Coronel...** ―dijo por fin, él asintió y giró la perilla luego de insertar la llave, la idea de pedirle que lo acompañara era hablar con ella de lo sucedido cuando estuvieron a punto de bailar, pero lo sucedido en el pasillo lo había cambiado todo, solo había sido cuestión de un cuarto de segundo entre el robo del chal y la puesta de su chaqueta para cubrirla, pero el miedo que vio en los ojos de su Teniente al sentir su espalda expuesta le había desgarrado el corazón.

 _Él había creado esas cicatrices que la avergonzaban._

― **Usted también, Teniente...** ―Roy abrió la puerta, y dio un paso hacia adentro y en ese justo momento se escuchó un gran estrépito dentro de la habitación, ni siquiera supo cuando su teniente entró a toda su velocidad y con arma en mano se colocó frente a él.

 _Si el arma la había sacado de debajo de la falda o de algún otro lado, nunca lo sabría._

― **Manténganse detrás de mí** ―le ordenó con todo su temple, algo que aunque no era la situación para tal cosa, lo hizo sonreír, o al menos hasta que sus ojos observaron las cicatrices que él había dejado en la espalda de ella luego de robar el secreto de la alquimia ígnea que el padre de Hawkeye había grabado allí, probablemente debido a la reacción instintiva de protegerlo la Teniente había dejado caer su chaqueta.

Así de importante era él para ella.

Pero la pregunta era quién era él verdaderamente importante.

 _¿El coronel y futuro Führer o simplemente Roy Mustang?_

― **El sonido proviene del cuarto de descanso...** ―la escuchó susurrar, la habitación estaba dividida en sala, cuarto de descanso, y baño―, **no se separe de mi...** ―a pasos lentos y con el arma en sus manos firmes, la Teniente llegó hasta el lugar y escuchó tras la puerta, Roy se puso junto a ella, colocó su mano en la cintura de ella de manera protectora y se adelantó un paso, con sus dedos casi juntos preparados para desprender llamas si fuese necesario en tanto ella abría la puerta de poco a poco, dos respiraciones llenas de tensión después, su Teniente miraba dentro de la habitación y se soltaba a reír.

Mustang la miró confundido.

― **Creo que estamos a salvo** ―Riza se agachó junto a la puerta y estiró sus brazos, Roy soltó un suspiro al ver al intruso de cuatro patas que saltó hacia ella.

― **¿Qué hace Black** **Hayate** **aquí?**

― **Creo que Breda se equivocó de habitación, le pedí de favor que lo llevara a la mía cuando él viniese para acá ya que yo no podía ir a por él al veterinario** ―Riza acarició el lomo de su fiel perro, el canino movió la cola con vitalidad, como si fuese un cachorrito joven, aunque la verdad ahora Hayate había entrado en una edad muy avanzada, pasaba más dormido que otra cosa, y cuando caminaba lo hacía con dificultad. Mustang temía el día en que ese pequeño dejase a su teniente porque el Coronel no estaba seguro si él podría brindarle algún consuelo a ella.

 _Así como lo fue en un tiempo para la lluvia, para las lágrimas de su teniente él era bastante inútil._

― **¿Te has portado bien,** **Hayate** **?** ―preguntó ella y el perro le lamió el rostro―. **Ese es mi** **Hayate** **.** ―le acarició la cabeza, Mustang no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, ella solo se sentía así de libre para mostrarse cándida pocas veces y él disfrutaba ser quien más de esos momentos había presenciado―. **¿Listo para irte después de que recojamos eso que botaste?** ―le preguntó señalando los libros que estaban en el suelo y probablemente habían causado el ruido que los alertó hacia un rato―. **Y además, debes de disculparte con el Coronel por botarlos.**

El perro bajó las orejas, miró al Coronel y luego volteó el rostro.

Mustang bufó, últimamente Hayate parecía enojado con él.

 _¿O tal vez celoso?_

― **Hayate...** ―el perro ladró y se fue a acostar al sillón que al parecer, por la cantidad de pelo que había dejado en él, había usado de cama desde que lo dejaron allí.

― **Delo por perdido, Teniente. No se disculpará conmigo.**

― **Eso parece...** ―Riza se levantó y se puso a recoger los libros―, **le ofrezco mi disculpa a cambio** ―dijo luego de colocarlos todos sobre el escritorio, algo orgullosa de que a pesar de que iba para una celebración, el Coronel hubiese llevado consigo libros de informes para leer.

― **Y yo no la acepto** ―eso la sorprendió y se volteó hacia él―. **Una disculpa no vale, a cambio de mi perdón** ―extendió su mano y tomó la de ella, la manera firme en que la jaló y la apegó a él, la dejó incapaz de reaccionar―. **Acepte bailar conmigo esta pieza...**

― **Yo...** ―cuando sintió la mano en su espalda se dio cuenta que había perdido la chaqueta y lo intentó alejar, pero el Coronel la sujetó con más fuerza.

― **¿Es por lo que dije en mi oficina hace unos días?**

 **―No fue por eso, Coronel. Sé muy bien que usted le gusta ser bromista** ―trató de disimular la desazón que sentía al decir tal cosa. **  
**

― **Usted me conoce lo suficiente para saber que no fue una broma** ―respondió, haciéndola sonrojarse pero igual ella negó con la cabeza― **Todo lo que dije fue verdad. ¿Por qué se niega a creerlo?**

 **― **Porque no es posible que... alguien como yo...****

 ** **―¿ **Alguien como usted qué?******

 ** ** **― **Alguien llena de cicatrices...******** ―comenzó a decir,pero un nudo en la garganta le impidó continuar, Mustand no necesitómás para entender porque se alejaba de él. **  
**

Era por las cicatricez en su espalda.

 _Las que se veían,y las que no._

Sintió su corazón arrugarse por la culpa.

― **Tanto daño fue el que le hice...** ―susurró, su voz con una tristeza que la conmovió por completo―, **y no he hecho nada para remediarlo...** ―sus dedos recorrieron cada cicatriz en su espalda, cada movimiento una caricia que ella sintió en su alma.

― **No tiene nada que remediar... yo le pedí que lo hiciera...**

― **No debí hacerlo.**

― **Debía, porque me lo prometió...** ―se separó de él con firmeza **―, debía, porque era lo que yo quería...**

― **¿Entonces por qué...?** ―le miró indeciso, no estaba seguro si la pregunta la dañaría.

Ella entendió que quería preguntar.

― **Porque es mi secreto...** ―le respondió a la pregunta que no hizo―, **porque es mi pasado, mi vergüenza, lo débil que fui, lo sencillo que fue para mí seguir ordenes de mi padre, del ejército, de mis superiores mientras mataba a cientos de personas. No son las cicatrices lo que me avergüenzan, es la herencia que dejó mi padre en mí junto con su miedo. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, sino de lo que no hice, lo que pude haber evitado...**

― **Un miedo y una vergüenza que yo convertí en mi poder...** ―susurró él.

― **No...** ―ella le sonrió con tristeza, se soltó de su agarre y colocó las manos en su rostro cansado, cansado de luchar, cansado de tantas cosas que debía cumplir, cansado de cargar tanto peso que no debería, tantas muertes de personas inocentes, de amigos, de muy buenos amigos. Riza sabía que si alguien cargaba con cicatrices de verdad indelebles no era ella, era él, su coronel, su Roy...―. **Usted tomó ese miedo, esa debilidad y vergüenza y lo convirtió en un sueño del que estoy orgullosa de ser parte... Coronel, yo...** ―sintió que las palabras que siempre trataba de ahogar dentro de ella trataban de escapar, pero pudo retenerlas a tiempo―. **Por eso...** ―dijo en cambio―, **por eso no debe remediarlo, por eso no tiene que hacer nada por mí... porque gracias a ese sueño que creo para todos y compartió conmigo perdí esas ganas que tenía de simplemente dejar este mundo, y eso usted lo sabe bien...**

― **Yo no hice nada...**

― **Hizo mucho, por muchos** ―le tomó con más fuerza el rostro, como si quisiera transmitirla las fuerzas que él también le daban―, **por el único que nunca hace nada nunca es por usted mismo...**

― **Por mi empecé ese sueño...**

― **Mentira** ―negó y le sonrió―, **su sueño no es más que el conjunto de los sueños de todos a los que busca proteger, de esta ciudad, de Amestris. No es realmente algo que haga para usted, es más bien algo que usted elige cargar por todos** ―Mustang no supo que responder a eso―. **Debería tomarse el resto de esta noche de descanso para pensar en algún deseo que sí sea solo para usted.**

Mustang la miró largo rato en silencio, sus ojos parecían indicar que luchaba contra sí mismo.

 _Contra una idea._

Una que finalmente ganó.

― **No lo necesito...** ―negó y la atrajo hacía sí de nuevo―, **porque lo que deseo es que baile conmigo... por favor...**

Riza Hawkeye sintió su corazón incendiarse, no sabía de qué emoción, si de miedo, o dolor, o tristeza o felicidad, pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía negarse, y aunque no había música, y aunque la habitación apenas estaba iluminaba por la luz de la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas fuera del cuarto, y las manos de él tocaban la piel que ella había intentado ocultar toda la noche, ella aceptó.

 _Y aceptó porque también era su deseo._

Entre paso y suspiro, entre giro y tropezón y risa terminaron en la sala de la habitación, Hayate ladró pero continuaron, un giró más y un paso más, y pronto olvidó esa pared entre ellos, entre un coronel y su teniente.

 _Solo eran Riza y Roy._

Y entonces Roy soltó su espalda, chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que las velas de los candelabros de la sala los iluminasen tenuemente, y la hizo girar aún sosteniendo su mano, para acercarse de nuevo a ella y abrazarla por la espalda, besando su hombro, el inicio del tatuaje con el secreto del fuego en su espalda; y finalmente, parte de la cicatriz que había dejado él por pedido de ella, y como si otra vez él estuviese usando su alquimia en su piel, Riza sintió que ardía, pero no era doloroso, como esa vez, era algo liberador y placentero que aumentaba con cada beso de él en su espalda siguiendo el patrón de esas cicatrices.

 _Más y más y más..._

― **No debemos...** ―apenas pudo susurrar entre tantas deliciosas sensaciones que los labios de él sobre su piel la hacían sentir, su rostro ladeándose hacia él, uniendo sus miradas cuando el acarició con sus labios todo el camino desde la cicatriz más grande hasta su mejilla encendida por el calor que provocaba su deseo combinado.

― **Esta noche no es sobre el deber** ―su mirada calmó todos sus miedos―, **es sobre el querer, y yo te quiero a ti...** _ **Riza**_ **...** ―susurró sobre sus labios antes de tomarlos con todos esos sentimientos que tenía por ella.

 _Y que ella respondió con los que ella tenía por él._

Esa noche eran solo Riza y Roy.

 _...Como desearían serlo siempre..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar escribiendo a los fanfickers.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas De Autora** **:**

Por si queda alguna duda, ya que he conocido a un par de personas que no conocen ese dato, La teniente Hawkeye si es nieta del Führer Grumman, es su abuelo por parte materna, e incluso Grumman le dice a Mustang que a él le encantaría que algún día, él ―Mustang― convirtiese a su nieta en su esposa (con palabras un poco diferentes, pero con el mismo significado).

Me encantan los bailes, y más me encantan los sentimientos correspondidos. QwQ Los amo mucho a ellos... espero les haya gustado. NwN/

 **Agradecimientos** :

Usuarios con cuenta, les respondo sus amables reviews por PM:

 **LightKey27**

 **Camila Mustang**

 **Vi ShadowHunter**

 **Lady Willberforce**

 **Claireasamiya**

 **Mish Herondale**

 **Andreao06**

 **Kyria21**

 **Persefomina**

Usuarios sin cuenta, les respondo por acá:

 **Guest 1** : Me hace demasiado feliz que disfrutes de mis fics en otros fandoms también, de verdad. Ojalá te sigan gustando . Mil gracias por leer. NwN

 **Guest 2** : Bueno, acá otro cap. Me alegra que te gustase el otro cap, espero te guste este también. NwN Gracias por leer.

 **Yimel Elric** : Honor que me haces al decir que se sintió canon, se tipo de cosas siempre me pone nerviosa y me anima el saber que si se sintieron como si fuesen ellos. Me alegra que te gustase y mil gracias por leer y tu comentario. NwN

 **Guest 3** : Lo había borrado, pero ahora lo subí de nuevo. Espero te guste. Gracias por leer. NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Mil gracias por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
